The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for producing sounds corresponding to the operation of an internal combustion engine in the interior space of a motor vehicle.
Ever increasing limits for external vehicle noise, increasing demand for luxury for vehicle occupants, and technological progress have led to a situation in modern motor vehicles, especially passenger cars, in which engine noise and other acoustic indicators of driving status, such as velocity, acceleration, etc., are now nearly inaudible. The undesired by-product of the positive results of this reduction in interior noise is that the subjective perception of speed and/or acceleration are distorted for the vehicle occupants, especially for the driver. This distorted perception can lead to faulty assessments of risk, which can have safety implications.
The object of the present invention is to solve this problem and to provide the driver a realistic subjective perception of the current driving conditions, even in luxurious vehicles having excellent noise suppression.